Our Take On Forever
by ImADreamer14
Summary: They were done with the Volturi, or so they thought. Jacob was the center of Renesmee's world and Renesmee was the center of his. They would do anything to protect each other from anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Jacob's Point of View

"Nessie" I called as I walked through the woods to the Cullen's. "Nessie!" I shouted again and she dropped down from a tall tree about three feet ahead of me. She was a little under a year old, but she looked about ten.

"Jacob!" she cried and ran towards me. I held open my arms and she leaped into them. Then she pressed her hand against my cheek.

"I missed you, too,"

She smiled and we continued walking towards the big house. I reached the back of the house and everyone was outside. Everyone seemed happy I was there. Well, everyone except Blondie.

"Good thing you're here, Jake. She hasn't shut up about you since you left." Bella said as we came into view.

"I was only gone for an hour,"

"Yeah, we know." Edward said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, since it's a fairly nice day I came to ask if I could take Ness-" Bella glared. "-Renesmee to get ice cream." Bella looked at Edward, kind of concerned.

"You all are welcome to join, even though you don't eat," I added quickly.

"That's very kind of you, Jacob, but we were actually going to go hunt. But, you're welcome to take Renesmee for ice cream if you'd like." Edward answered.

"Thanks, I won't let her get into too much trouble," I said as I put Renesmee down. She ran over to Bella and Edward and gave them both a hug and then she was back in my arms.

"Ready to go, Ness?"

She smiled and nodded. I looked around the group of Cullens and was on my way.

When we got to the ice cream shop, Ness' eyes lit up. She quickly reached for my face and pressed her hand to it.

"You can have whatever you want" I answered her silent question. "Which one do you want?"

"Strawberry," she whispered, quietly.

"You got it!"

We got our ice cream and then went to find a place to sit on the beach. She seemed to enjoy the ice cream. It was the only human food she actually seemed to like.

When she finished her cup, she looked at me. I leaned towards her and she put her hand on my face, again. Even though she had a wide vocabulary, she didn't like to speak.

"Sure, we can go in the water. Just don't get your clothes wet!"

She giggled and we walked towards the ocean. A wave rolled in and got the bottom of her shorts wet. She looked up at me with concern.

"Don't worry about it. I'll deal with your mother." She giggled again and ran out of the water.

"Cold? Do you wanna go back home?"

"Yeah!"

I walked up the beach and scooped her up as I passed. I ignored the glares I got from some of the others on the beach.

We got back to the house before everyone else. I decided to go inside anyways. I laid down on the couch and Renesmee climbed on top of my chest. Within a few minutes she was asleep and after a few more, so was I.

I woke up a few hours later in a panic when I didn't feel Renesmee's weight on top of me. I shot up so fast my head started spinning. I looked around the room frantically.

"Relax." A voice said. "Bella and Edward took her back to their cottage and put her to bed."

I looked around the room some more and discovered the only other person in the room was Alice.

"Where's everyone?"

"Well, Bella, Edward, and Nessie are back at their place. Esme and Carlisle went to get food for Ness, I think Rose and Emmett are up in their room and Jasper is upstairs."

"Oh. No offense, but, why are you here? I thought I gave you a headache?"

"Yeah you do. But I didn't have anywhere to go and watching people sleep is fun."

"Oh. Okay. Do you mind if I go look for some food?"

"No, go right ahead."

"Thanks," I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

I knew the only food they'd have would be something Renesmee would eat, so I didn't get my hopes up. But, upon closer inspection of the freezer, I found some pizza.

"Sweet," I said as I put it in the microwave.

When the pizza was finished, I walked back into the room where Alice was. We sat in silence while I ate. When I

finished Alice said:

"Do you mind if I go and hang out with Jasper?"

"As long as you don't mind me crashing on the couch!"

She laughed and then skipped up the stairs. I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down and was out in seconds.

I woke up to the sound of laughter. I sat up and looked around. Then I saw Renesmee sitting on the floor playing with a teddy bear.

"Jacob!" she cried when she saw me.

"Hey, Ness. Watcha doing there?"

She giggled and then threw the bear at me. I caught it and then gently tossed it back. She then threw it back and

forth with everyone else in the room.

When she finished, she got up and went to Bella. Bella picked her up and put Renesmee's hand to her face.

"She's hungry," she said, looking at Edward.

"Jacob, would mind getting her something to eat? She seems to eat more human food if it's coming from you." He said to me.

I nodded and took Renesmee into the kitchen.

"Watcha want?"

She giggled and pressed her hand to my cheek.

"No, you can't have ice cream!"

She looked upset but I put her in a chair at the table. Then I went to the fridge and got some orange juice and eggs. I poured a glass of juice and put it in front of her. She looked at me, questioningly.

"It's good." I told her. "Just try it."

She took a small sip and then looked at me again. This time with surprise. "Told ya," I said and went to the stove. I

made her some scrambled eggs. When I set the plate down in front of her, she looked at me, again, and I smiled at her

encouragingly.

She took a small bite and then smiled. When she finished, I washed the plates and then took her back into the other room.

"Did she eat?" Bella asked

"Yup. Eggs and OJ."

"How do you get her to eat?"

"Don't know. I just encourage her to try the food and she does."

"Mommy!" Renesmee called. We all turned and saw her staring out the window. Bella was by her side in seconds.

"She wants to go outside," she looked at me. "Do you mind if Edward and I take her?"

"No problem. You know I'll be here when you get back." She laughed and got a light jacket for herself and one for Renesmee. Then the three of them were out the door.

"Well, I better go see what Seth and Leah are doing," I said and left. I heard Alice breathe a sigh of relief. Since both me and Renesmee were both gone she could see.

I was barely in the woods when I heard Seth.

"Jake! I was starting to think you fell off the face of the Earth!"

"You know communication works both ways, right?" I joked.

"Haha. How are the Cullens? I feel like it's been forever since I've seen them! Are the having a party for Renesmee soon?"

"Party? Why would they…Oh man! I can't believe I forgot! Oh my gosh that's in like a few days isn't it?! Dude, how could you let me forget that!"

"Dude, I thought since you imprinted on her, you would've at least remembered her birthday!"

"Okay you're right about that. You wanna go to the mall?"

"Sure, I'm up for that. Just let me tell Leah."

"Okay I'm gonna go tell the Cullens. Meet me back here in 10 minutes,"

I walked out of the woods and back into the house. Esme looked at me with concern.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine. I just came in to tell you that me and Seth are going to get Renesmee's birthday

present."

"Okay. We'll tell them you are out with Seth."

"Thanks." I said and I left. I met Seth at the same place we met just a few minutes ago.

When Seth came out of the woods we started on our way. The mall wasn't too far from the Cullen's place so we walked in the woods, just out of sight of cars.

"Do you have any idea what to get her?"

"Not a single idea. Are you gonna get her something?"

"Probably just a stuffed animal or something."

We had gone to about every store in the mall. By the time we reached the last store, Seth had about three different stuffed animals. I walked into the last store with not much hope of finding anything.

Then I saw it. The absolute perfect gift. It was a one of a kind necklace. Something I'd never seen before. It was an "R" with a "J" too. It was made out of silver, light pink and dark blue diamonds. It was perfect.

"How much?" I said to the person at the counter as I pointed to the necklace.

"That's a one of a kind necklace. You'll never see anything like that again."

"How much?" I repeated.

"It's five hundred and thirty dollars."

I pulled my wallet out of my pocket. "I can give you five hundred,"

"Jake, are you serious?" I heard Seth say behind me.

I ignored him. "I can give you five hundred." I repeated as I put my card on the counter.

"Let me check with my manager," she said and walked to the back.

"Jake,"

"Seth. That is the most perfect thing I've seen for her. I have to get it."

"Wow. You really do love her, don't you?"

"Yeah."

The girl came back out. "My manager said that the necklace you want has been there for over a year. He said he'd even sell it for two hundred just to get rid of it."

"Great, then I'll give you two fifty."

"Sold." She said as she pulled it out of the case. "I'll even clean it for you. For free,"

"Thanks," I said and I handed her my card.

When we got back to the Cullen's, Bella, Edward and Nessie were just getting back, too. Luckily, I had given Seth the bag with Nessie's gift in it.

"Geez you guys were gone for a long time." I said as I scooped Ness off the ground. I also noticed that it getting dark out.

"Yeah, on our way back we decided to let Renesmee hunt." Bella answered.

Renesmee yawned and snuggled her head into my neck. I looked at Bella and then she turned to go inside. I followed her since I had Renesmee. She was fast asleep by the time we reached the family room.

I sat down on the couch and adjusted Nessie's position on me so she'd be more comfortable. I sat with her on my lap for a few hours. I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was light outside again. But this time Renesmee was still laying on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Renesmee's Point of View

I woke up to the steady beat of Jacob's heart. I was surprised to still be in grandma and grandpa's house instead of my own. Also, when I woke, I heard my mom and dad talking in a low tone to aunt Alice. They must not have wanted to wake me or Jacob. When I lifted my head, I noticed that Jacob was also awake.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said to me. I giggled and he sat up and then pressed his lips to my head.

"Jacob, why are mommy and daddy whispering?"

"I don't know, Ness. I wouldn't worry about it though. You hungry?" he answered as he brushed the hair out of my face.

I nodded and he stood up, me still in his arms. We walked into the kitchen and he sat me at the table. I noticed that when we walked in, mom and dad stopped talking.

"Hey, Renesmee, how'd you sleep?"

"Good, mommy. How come we didn't go home last night?"

"Daddy and I wanted to talk to aunt Alice about something."

As I was about to answer, Jacob put a plate in front of me. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I took a bite of the food and was surprised by how sweet it was. Jacob must've noticed my surprise because he started laughing.

"Hey, Jake, why don't you take Renesmee outside or something," mom said as I finished my last bite of food.

"Yeah, sure," he said and picked me up out of the chair.

"Where are we going?" I said when we were out the door.

"I honestly don't know, Ness,"

"Then why are we leaving?"

"I don't know that either," he said and then laughed. "So where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. The beach?"

"Okay, to the beach we go!"

When we got back, everyone was sitting in the family room. No one really seemed to notice our return so Jacob decided to go to mom and dad's cottage in the woods. We went into my room and he laid down on my bed. I climbed up and curled up next to him.

"Jacob," I started but stopped. I wasn't sure how to continue.

"Yeah, Ness?"

"Um, well, I'm gonna live for a really long time, right?"

"Yeah," he answered. Sounding confused and a little worried.

"But what about you? I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay as long as you're here! And I am not going to let anything happen to you!"

"Promise?"

"I promise, sweetie. You're everything to me"

I started crying and snuggled closer to him. "I love you, Jacob. You're my best friend. I won't let anything happen to you either."

"I love you, too, Renesmee." he said as he kissed my head and hugged me tight to his chest.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was under the blankets of my bed and there was sun shining through the window. When I woke up, Jacob wasn't next to me instead it was my dad.

"Daddy? Where's Jacob?"

"He went to talk to Leah and Seth, don't worry. Go back to sleep."

"But I'm not tired anymore."

"Okay. What happened with you and Jacob last night? When I came in you looked like you were crying."

"Oh nothing. We were just talking and he said something funny."

"Okay, just checking." he smiled at me.

I inhaled and I could smell Jacob's scent on my pillow. I looked up at my dad, he smiled again. I reached up and pressed my hand to his face. I didn't feel like talking.

"Okay, let's go get some breakfast." he said as I climbed out of bed. I wasn't really hungry but I didn't want to stay in bed anymore. I went to my closet and grabbed my favorite sweater. I liked it because it was the color of Jacob when he was a wolf.

When we got inside, everyone was gone. Daddy went into the kitchen and I looked around, confused by everyone's disappearance. I hadn't noticed until I was eating a plate of scrambled eggs that I hadn't seen mom all morning.

"Daddy, where's mommy? Where's everyone?"

"Well, mommy went to hunt because grandpa is coming over later and I'm not really sure where everyone else is."

"Is Jacob gonna come back?" I asked as I ate the last bite of food.

"I'm sure he'll be back sometime."

I stood up and put my plate in the sink just as uncle Jasper walked in. He looked at daddy and said:

"Alice wanted me to tell you Charlie will be here soon,"

"Okay, where's Jacob?"

"Not sure, I'm sure he's not too far though." uncle Jasper said and glanced at me.

I walked out of the kitchen and went to look out the window. I saw Jacob walking out of the woods towards the house. A smile immediately spread across my face. I ran towards the door and opened it right as Jacob walked up the steps. When he got to the door he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

We walked up the stairs and daddy looked annoyed at Jacob. But he didn't seem to care much. Jacob walked past them and sat down on the couch. I curled up on his lap and breathed in his scent. I didn't know why everyone complained about it, I thought he smelled fine.

Daddy walked in and, after a minute, nodded. Jacob must have asked him something. I looked up at Jacob and he smiled. Then he stood up, still holding me, and we walked outside. He put me down when we reached the edge of the woods.

When we started walking I reached and grabbed his hand. I wondered how this looked to someone who didn't know about us, since I looked thirteen and he was seventeen. I was really only a year old, but, I looked way older than I was.

Jacob and I walked through the woods for what felt like a really long time. When we came to a clearing in the woods, Jacob stopped. I looked at him confused. He let go of my hand and walked over to a tree and pulled a blanket and basket out from behind it. I was starting to get really confused.

He spread the blanket out on the ground and sprawled out on top of it. I crawled onto the blanket next to him. He rolled onto his side and looked at me. I was already looking at him, still confused.

"What?" he asked me.

"How'd you know that was there?"

"This? 'Cause I put it there,"

"You? But why?"

"'Cause I knew we'd be coming out here sometime. Why are you so talkative today?"

"I don't know. Just feel like talking I guess. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not at all. I like when you talk. You have such a pretty voice."

I smiled. Then the sun shined on both of us and it's warmth felt nice. I didn't sparkle in the sun like my parents did and I was kind of grateful for that. It ment I could go with Jacob on sunny days with no risk of exposing half of what I was.

Jacob reached towards the basket and pulled out a bottle filled with pink liquid. He took a sip and then offered it to me. It smelled both sweet and tart. I took the bottle and took a small sip. It was more sweet than it was sour. I took another sip of it then read the label, pink lemonade.

"You like that?" he asked and I nodded. He laughed and pulled another bottle out of the basket for himself. But, instead of taking a sip from it, he put it down and reached into the basket again. This time he pulled out something I'd had before and knew I liked. Cookies.

I quickly reached for one out of his hand. I grabbed one before he could pull his hand away. I giggled and nibbled at the cookie. He ate his cookie in a couple bites while it took me a couple minutes to finish mine. When we were both done he rolled onto his back and I put my head on his chest.

"Tired, Ness?" he asked me.

"No, not really."

When he was about to answer, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and read a text. But, before he put the phone back he took a picture of the two of us laying in the meadow. Then he sat up and started packing everything up.

"Are we leaving already?" I asked as he put the stuff back by the tree.

"Yeah. We'll come back some other time though. Promise."

As he walked by, he picked me up and put me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. We walked for not as long as before. I was surprised when we went back to the cottage and not the house.

We walked in and it was dark. Jacob put me down and turned on the light and everyone jumped out from hiding spots and yelled "surprise!". I looked up at him and he was laughing. I looked around the room in shock and then ran to mommy. She picked me up and whispered "happy birthday, sweetie" in my ear.

Then she passed me to daddy and he kissed my forehead.

"Happy birthday, Ness," he said and then put me down. I walked around the room and hugged everyone. Grandpa looked shocked and confused when he saw me. He gave me a hug and then looked at mom. I went and sat by Jacob, who was sitting on the couch. He lifted me onto his lap and grandpa sat in the chair next to us and mommy and daddy sat next to me and Jacob.

Aunt Rosalie handed me a box with a ribbon tied around it. "This is from me and uncle Emmett," she said as I took the box. I untied the ribbon and then unwrapped the box. Inside the box was a bracelet that had a heart on one end with my name on it.

"It's so pretty! Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome!" aunt Rosalie answered and uncle Emmett smiled at me.

Everyone, except Jacob, gave me a present. I got a fuzzy blanket from aunt Alice and uncle Jasper, a sign with my name on it and a ring with our family crest on it from grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme, an art kit from mommy and daddy, and a teddy bear from grandpa. Everyone looked at Jacob confused.

"What? I would prefer to give Renesmee her gift later, privately. Is that okay with you?"

"It's fine, Jacob. Alice, would you get the cake?" mom answered him.

Aunt Alice skipped out of the room and came back in less than a minute holding a cake. They all sang me happy birthday and me, Jacob and grandpa ate the cake. When we finished, everyone socialised but me and Jacob kept to ourselves. After a few hours, grandpa went home and the rest of my family went back to grandma and grandpa's house.

Mom and dad brought me to my room and tucked me into bed. After a couple minutes, Jacob came in and sat on the end of my bed. I crawled out from under the covers and sat next to him. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him. He was always so warm.

"Did you have a good birthday?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"What did you like the most?"

"Going to the meadow with you," I said as I snuggled closer to him.

"Really? That was your favorite?"

"Mhmm,"

He leaned his head on top of mine. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beating. Neither one of us spoke for awhile. Jacob shifted as he pulled something from his pocket. It was a square box wrapped in shiny paper. He handed it to me and I sat up.

I carefully tore the paper off the paper then gently lifted the lid of the box. Inside the box was the most wonderful thing I'd ever seen. I looked up at Jacob with surprise.

"Do you like it?"

"Jacob, oh my gosh. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! I can't believe you got me this. Thank you so much! I'm never gonna take it off!"

He took the necklace from me and put it around my neck. After he put it on, I turned around and threw my arms around him. He hugged me back even tighter. Then I sat down on his lap and rested my head against his chest. I felt as Jacob leaned over to grab one of my blankets and wrap it around me.

After a couple minutes I fell asleep, but the last thing I remember was Jacob kissing the top of my head and whispering "happy birthday."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Jacob's point of view

I put Nessie to bed but couldn't bring myself to leave. Even after she was deep in sleep. I heard Bella and Edward out in the living room talking quietly. I didn't want to leave so I sat on the bed rubbing her back.

After what felt like a couple minutes, I decided I should leave and check in with Seth and Leah. I stood up carefully and fixed the blanket. Then I walked slowly and quietly out of the room. I shut the door carefully behind me then walked down the hall.

"Well, I'm gonna go check in with Leah and Seth. But don't worry, I'll be back." I said when I reached the living room.

"Wasn't going too," Bella said and laughed.

I laughed and walked out of the house. Seth didn't come meet me like usual so I assumed they were wolves. It had been so long since I've been in my wolf form. I waited until I was far enough from the houses and then phased.

It felt strange yet good to be a wolf again. I was able to stretch my legs more than I could as a human.

"Seth? Leah? You guys there?" I thought. If they were wolves they'd hear me.

"I'm here Jake! Leah's a human right now. Don't know where she went though."

"That's fine. I just came to see what's going on,"

"Oh, not much. Nothing to look out for since we're cool with Sam's pack now."

"Okay. Ya know you can go home, right? You don't need to hang out here if you don't want. Like you said not much to watch out for."

"You sure?"

"Yup, but before you go let's do a perimeter run."

"Okay!" and then we started running. It felt great to run as a wolf. Running as a human was good, too, but different. We ran for awhile and then I slowed to a walk. Seth didn't seem to mind.

It didn't take us long to complete the perimeter, even walking. I must've been with Renesmee longer than I thought, because as we were coming back to the house the sun was starting to rise. Seth stayed a wolf, he must've wanted to head back home but I phased back into a human.

It was still awhile before Renesmee would be awake so I walked through the woods. I made my way down to the river and sat on a fallen branch. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with the sun shining brightly in my face. I checked my phone to see the time-8:15.

I guessed Renesmee would be waking up soon so I started making my way to the bigger of the Cullen houses. I just walked right in because no one really seemed to mind. I went to the bathroom to wash up from sleeping in the woods on a tree. Alice and Esme were nice enough to give me spare clothes, Alice didn't let the Cullen's wear the same thing twice anyway.

When I finished washing up, I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I was glad that Renesmee ate human food or else I'd have to eat as a wolf a lot and, I had to admit, I didn't like that so much. As I finished washing the bowl, I heard someone enter the room. I turned and saw that it was Alice and Jasper.

"Oh, hey guys. 'Sup?" I said as Alice sat at the table. Jasper stood cautiously behind her chair.

"It's okay Jazz, he won't hurt us." Alice assured him. I saw him relax the tiniest bit but he didn't take his eyes off of me. He didn't believe her.

"She's right Jasper, I'd never ever hurt Nessie's family. I promise." I said in the most calm tone. He relaxed enough to sit in the chair by Alice.

I put the dishes back in the cabinet and then turned around and leaned against the counter. I had never spent much time with Jasper, so to be honest I was a little nervous. I suddenly felt very calm and relaxed. I looked up to see him smiling and even laughing a little. When he saw my expression, he laughed some more. I couldn't help but laugh, too.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked as she walked into the kitchen, holding Renesmee.

"Jasper was doing his mood control thing on me," I answered and he started laughing again.

"Yeah, he does that." Edward said as he walked in. He put his arms around Bella's waist and kissed her head. Renesmee lifted her head and looked around, she must've been still sleeping.

"Morning, sleepy head," I said and she started laughing.

Bella set her down on the ground and wrapped the blanket Alice and Jasper had given to her around her shoulders. I crouched down and she walked into my open arms. I lifted her off the ground and she put her head on my shoulder.

"Still tired?" I asked her and she nodded. Bella and Edward sat down at the table and started talking to Alice, so I walked in to the other room. I sat down on the couch and shifted Renesmee so she'd be more comfortable then rearranged the blanket to keep her warm, but my body temperature should've been enough.

After a few minutes, Renesmee was asleep. Carlisle and Esme came into the room and Esme kissed Renesmee on the head then went to sit by Carlisle.

"So, Jacob, how have you been?" Carlisle asked me.

"Oh, pretty good. You?"

"Good. I'm so glad you've stayed around, even though Bella is one of us now."

"I didn't really have a choice." I answered and looked down at Renesmee.

"Of course. But you would've stayed anyway, right? Since Bella was your best friend." Esme asked me.

"Yeah, probably." I said and smiled.

She smiled back just as the rest of the family walked in. Bella and Edward sat in the large chair next to Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper sat on pillows on the floor, and Rosalie and Emmett sat in the other large chair. I took advantage of the open space on the couch and laid down, being careful not to disturb Renesmee.

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up, everyone was gone. Even Renesmee. I walked around the house but couldn't find anyone. When I reached the kitchen, I found a note on the counter.

_ Jake, we went out to hunt. Took Renesmee with us. _

_ Edward, Renesmee and I will go back to our place after._

_ See you soon. -Bella_

"Okay," I said to myself as I walked down the stairs and out the door. I walked through the woods towards the cottage. I reached the door just as it started to rain. As I was about to open the door, I felt a breeze and then Edward was standing next to me. He reached out and opened the door then motioned for me to go inside.

I walked in and sat down. Edward followed behind me, closing the door then going to sit by Bella. I noticed Bella had Renesmee sitting on her lap and she was sleeping.

"Alice saw a storm coming, Bella is overreacting." Edward said and she shot him a look. He started laughing but she continued to glare at him.

"Bella, come on. You have to admit that you're overreacting just a little bit."

She didn't answer and looked down at Renesmee. She kissed her head and Renesmee stretched. She opened her eyes and looked around. I slid off the chair and knelt beside the couch.

"Hey, Ness. Go back to sleep. It's okay." I said quietly.

"But I wanna stretch. And I want some water," she answered and Bella slid her off her lap and went to kitchen and Edward went to Renesmee's room. I saw that she was still wearing the necklace I gave her.

"You're still wearing it?" I asked softly.

"Of course. I told you I was never going to take it off," she answered and looked down. I leaned my head against hers. I looked up when I heard the water stop running and Bella walking back down the hall. When she came back in I stood up and she took my place by the couch. Edward came in carrying all the blankets and pillows from Renesmee's room and made a makeshift bed on the loveseat.

I waited for her to finish her water and then I scooped her up. She laughed and I spun her around. I put her down on her "bed" and tickled her. She laughed some more and then I pulled the blanket up to her chin. I heard Bella sigh behind me.

"What?" I said as I turned around.

"We're trying to get her to go to sleep, not wake her up." She said, annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'll stop now."

I turned around knelt by Renesmee's head. This brought back a wave of memories from when I did this for Bella. The images flashed through my head but I quickly shook them away. I leaned over and kissed her head.

"Goodnight, Renesmee. See you in the morning." I whispered even though I knew everyone else in the room could hear me.

"Goodnight, Jacob." she whispered and closed her eyes. She reached her hand out and I look it and pressed it to my cheek. She showed me her kissing my cheek.

I heard Edward shift and figured he probably read her mind. Him being uncomfortable with this made me laugh. I felt Renesmee's hand fall and I tucked it under the blankets. I could tell by her breathing and heart rate that she was deep asleep.

I sat back down in the chair and grabbed one of the blankets off the floor and reclined in the chair. I heard Bella and Edward leave the room so I stretched out and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I was surprised to see that Renesmee was still asleep. It was nine thirty, a lot later than when she normally wakes up. I guessed that it was because she was up late the night before. I looked up when I heard Bella and Edward come in.

"She's still asleep?" Bella asked, quietly.

"Yup." I answered as I got up. I went into the kitchen and got a granola bar out of the cabinet. I ate it in one bite as I walked back to where the three of them were. Renesmee was still asleep so I decided to ask Bella something kind of important.

"Hey, Bells? Do you think it'd be okay if I took Renesmee down to the reservation?"

"Is that really a good idea, Jake? What about Sam's pack?"

"It'll be fine. I talked to Sam yesterday. He said it's fine. Besides, do you really think I'd put her in any danger?"

She looked at Edward and he nodded as if to say "it's okay". I knew he would have read my mind.

"Okay. Just promise me you won't let her out of your sight." Bella said.

"Promise." I said and looked over at Renesmee just as she was waking up. She got up and walked over to Bella's side. Her hair was noticeably longer and she was about an inch taller and she looked about fifteen. Her growth was slowing but she still had growth spurts like this.

Bella and Edward seemed to notice about the same time I did. We all knew that she was going to live forever but it was still scary when she grew like this overnight.

"Why is no one talking?" she asked looking at us.

"Oh no reason, sweetie. Jacob has a surprise for you so why don't you go get ready?"

She nodded then went to her room. I held up my hand and counted down from three. When I got to one we heard her shriek. Bella ran down the hall and was there in seconds, comforting her. Edward looked concerned. He was probably reading Rensmee's thoughts. I heard faint crying coming from down the hall and I knew it wasn't Bella because vampires can't cry.

I looked at Edward and he looked at me. He walked down the hallway towards her room. I didn't want to overwhelm her so I sat down on the couch and listened to Bella and Edward trying to calm her down. She finally stopped crying and after five minutes I heard someone walk into the room.

I looked up and saw Renesmee standing in the door way. I got up and went over go her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed my cheek and then she rested her head on my chest. I hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"You okay, Ness?"

Without looking up she put her hand on my face. I knew Edward was trying to teach her not too, but I didn't want to make her talk if she didn't want too.

"We don't have to go if you don't want too, we can just go get ice cream if you'd rather."

"I wanna go. Really." she said looking up at me.

"You don't even know where we're going, how do you know you want to go?"

She started to smile. "Because I'm going with you. And I like doing stuff with you."

I smiled back at her and kissed her head again. I reached up and grabbed her hands. I let go of one but kept the other and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Renesmees's point of view

"Where are we going?" I asked Jacob for about the thousandth time.

"We'll be there in, like, two minutes. Relax."

I sighed but gave up. I couldn't believe I looked like a fifteen year old. I knew it was't that much of a problem, aside from the fact that I couldn't go to regular school or have normal friends. I was deep in thought and didn't realize I'd stopped walking until Jacob was saying my name.

"Ness? Ness are you okay?" He was almost shouting to get my attention.

I shook my head to clear it. "Sorry, Jacob! I was trying to figure something out."

He sighed with relief. "Oh, what is it? Can I help?"

"I don't know. I'm tying to figure out how old I am. I know I'm only a year old, but I look, act, and think like a fifteen year old. What age do you consider me? And be honest." I looked at him, waiting.

He took a deep breath. "Honestly? Honestly, Renesmee, when I look at you I think you're fifteen. I don't know why. You act and look so much older than you are. I don't know if that's the answer you wanted but that's the truth." He walked over and put his hands on my shoulders and leaned his head against mine. "Are you mad?" he asked me in almost a whisper.

"I'm not mad. I asked you to tell me and you did. Why would I be mad for you being honest?"

"Just checking," he said and smiled. He dropped his hands from my shoulders and grabbed my hand. We started walking again.

"Are we almost there?" I asked as we walked through the edge of the woods.

"We are here. Renesmee, welcome to the Quieute reservation. This is where I grew up. This is my home."

I was oddly fascinated by what I was seeing. There wasn't really much but it was wonderful.

"Come on, I wanna show you around." he said and pulled me out of the woods. We walked to a small, red house. We walked up a ramp and he stopped at the door.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded and he kissed my cheek. Then he reached out and knocked on the door. We waited for a little bit and then the door opened. A man with tan skin and black hair, just liked Jacob, answered the door.

"Jacob?" The man said. He looked at Jacob with a shocked expression. I moved behind Jacob, still holding his hand, so I was half hidden behind him.

"Hey, dad." Jacob answered him. I looked back and fourth between the two of them. I definitely saw the resemblance.

"Come in, son. Please."

"Thanks, dad." He said.

He turned around and looked at me and then walked in. I stayed close beside him. We walked into a small, yet comfortable living room. Jacob sat down on the couch and I sat next to him. His dad sat in a nook that looked like it was created just for his wheelchair.

"Dad, this is Renesmee. Bella and Edward's daughter. And," he breathed in then looked at me. "And the girl I imprinted on. Renesmee, this is my dad, Billy."

"It's nice to meet you," I said and reached my hand out. He looked at it hesitantly but then shook it. I think he was surprised when my touch wasn't icy.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Renesmee." he said and smiled.

I felt Jacob relax at my side then he looked at Billy.

"Wait, did you say Bella and Edward's daughter?! Like the one that was born only a year ago?"

"Yeah. Her growth rate is unprecedented. But last year, Alice found a tribe in Brazil that told us she would live forever. Even though she grows so fast. They said she'll be full grown within seven years."

"That's incredible." Billy said.

"It sure is. She just celebrated her first birthday last week."

"Wow." he said. "I'm sorry I've just never heard of someone like you," he said looking at me now.

"It's really okay," I answered and leaned against Jacob. We talked for about an hour with Billy. Then Jacob said he wanted to introduce me to someone named Sam, so we left but he promised we'd come back for dinner.

We walked out the door and I grabbed his hand and leaned my head against his shoulder. We walked across the reservation to another house that was slightly bigger than Jacob's was. The sliding glass door on the side of the house was already open, so Jacob and I walked in.

There was a group of guys sitting at the small table and a woman in the kitchen. When the guys saw Jacob they all got up and ran towards him. I immediately hid behind him, but didn't let go of his hand. Jacob must've given them a look or something because they all stopped about a foot away from him.

"What's up, Jake?" one of them asked.

"Yeah we haven't seen you for awhile!" another one added, then they all started asking him questions. I rested my head on his back and waited.

"Guys, if you want me to explain, you're gonna have to shut up." Jacob said and then laughed. They all went and sat back down.

"You all remember how most of you wanted to kill Bella last year?"

I was never told this. I looked up at him in confusion. He looked at me with an "I'll explain, promise." kind of expression.

"Well not only would you have killed my best friend. You would've also killed my soul mate." he pulled my hand and I walked slowly out from behind him. "Guys, this is Renesmee. Renesmee, this is Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Sam, and that's Emily." he told me as he pointed to each one.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said and looked at them.

"It's great to finally meet you." Sam said.

Just then, Emily came in carrying a tray of cookies. She set it down on the table and the group attacked it. Jacob reached over someone's head and grabbed two cookies. He handed one to me and I nibbled at it. It was still warm and the chocolate inside was still melted. Jacob ate his cookie in just a few bites, like usual, but I ate my cookie slowly, also like usual.

"So you eat human food?" Embry asked me.

I nodded as I ate the last bite of cookie. I looked up at Jacob and he laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You have chocolate on you face,"

"Oh, that's embarrassing." I said and wiped my mouth on a napkin.

Jacob pulled out a chair and pulled me over. He sat down and I sat on his lap. I looked up and Quil handed me a box wrapped in purple paper. I took it then looked at Jacob, confused. Quil must've noticed because he said:

"It's a birthday present from the pack. Jake told us your birthday was last week."

"Oh that's so nice. Thank you!" I replied and started to unwrap it.

Inside the box was a charm for my bracelet aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett got me. I looked at the charm more closely and saw that it was a wolf.

"It's so pretty thank you guys so much!" I put the box on the table and got up. I walked around and gave everyone a hug, then went back to Jacob and kissed his cheek.

We didn't talk as long as we did with Billy, and after about half an hour the guys went outside to play football.

"You coming, Jake?" Embry called as he walked towards the door. Jacob looked at me.

"Go. I'll be fine, really." I told him.

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded and then he kissed my head and went outside.

I sat down at the table and picked up Jacob's phone. It made me smile when I unlocked it and his wallpaper was the picture of us in the meadow last week. I heard someone sit down across the table from me. I looked up and saw that it was Emily. She smiled at me.

"Did you get anything to eat earlier? I know how those guys like to hog all the food." she asked me.

"Yeah I did. Jacob grabbed some cookies." I answered and smiled.

"Oh good! Just let me know if you need anything."

"Okay, thank you." I started playing around on the phone and came across his pictures. They were mostly of me. I started looking through them and saw my rapid growth. One picture was of me as a baby the next was of me as a toddler. I didn't realize the time until Jacob came back in.

"Whatcha lookin at, Ness?" he asked me then drank some water.

"Just some pictures," I said and gave him back his reached out and took it and I noticed a scratch on his arm. I grabbed his hand and looked at him. I didn't like when people hurt my Jacob.

"What happened?"

"Oh, that? Nothing. Paul tackled me into a tree. Don't worry about it. It'll be gone before we get back to Billy's." he said. I still looked at him with concern.

"I'll seriously be okay." he said and pulled me against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. He kissed my head and then released me. He took my hand and we said goodbye to everyone.

We walked back across the reservation to Jacob's house. When we were half way there we heard someone in the woods.

"Jake! Wait up!" Seth called as he walked up to us.

"Hey, Seth. What's up?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, not much. I wasn't expecting to see you around here."

"Yeah, I wanted to introduce Renesmee to the pack and Billy. Where's Leah?"

"Oh that's cool. I think Leah's back home, I can go get her if you want."

"Nah, it's cool. She doesn't like vampires so let me think about it. Maybe before we leave, okay?"

"Sure. So you like the reservation?" he asked looking at me this time.

"Yeah. It's really cute. I like how everyone knows everyone, it makes it seem very homey."

"Awesome. Well, I gotta go but I'll definitely see you before you go!" he said then gave me a hug.

"See ya, Seth." Jacob said as Seth ran the other direction.

When we reached the house, we just walked right in this time.

"Dad?" he called and looked around. I noticed a piece of paper on the table and picked it up.

_ Jake, went to Charlie's house for the game. Enjoy the pizza._

_ -dad._

I showed Jacob the note. He read it and then nodded. Then he offered me a piece of pizza. I took it and then nibbled at it. I'd never had pizza before and it was good. I ate one and a half slices and Jacob had two and a half, the other half of mine. Then he decided we should head back to my house. He quickly wrote a note on the other side of the paper then we left.

We got to the woods just as it got dark out. I trusted Jacob walking through the woods anyway. We were about halfway home when he stopped walking. I looked at him, confused.

"Why'd we stop?" I asked him.

"I don't wanna go back quite yet," he said as he stepped towards me and grabbed my hands.

"Oh, okay." I said and giggled.

"You have such a pretty laugh," he said and smiled.

"And you have such a pretty smile!" I answered and giggled again. This made him smile more.

He pushed my hair back and leaned his head against mine. I breathed in his scent and smiled. He smiled, too. I wished that I could pause this moment and live in it forever.

"Renesmee?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Jacob?" I whispered back.

"Kwop kilawtley," he whispered and then kissed me.

I was taken by surprise. But I didn't pull back. At first the kiss was soft but then I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I had never wanted to much to live in one moment. He pulled back and I reached up and kissed him again.

I kept my arms around his neck and he kept his on my waist. It started to rain but I didn't really care.

"We should probably get back now," he whispered.

"Okay," I whispered back.

I shivered and he gave me his sweatshirt. Then he took my hand and we continued walking through the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Jacob's point of view

We walked through the woods for a little bit longer. We got to the cottage and Edward looked concerned. I should've known he'd be able to read both our minds once we got into range. I laughed when I saw him but he just glared at me.

"Would someone like to explain to me what's going on?" Bella asked angrily.

"Yes, Jacob. Why don't you tell Bella what's happened." Edward said to me.

"Um, no I'm good you can." I answered and laughed again.

Bella looked back and fourth between the two of us. Edward just kept glaring at me.

"Okay. Um, hold on a sec." I said and grabbed a blanket off the couch. I wrapped it around my neck, just in case.

"Okay um, well, in the woods on the way home, um, I sort of maybe kissed Renesmee."

She looked back and fourth between me and Nessie. Then she looked at Edward with an expression that mirrored his, and then she looked at me again. I looked at Renesmee and she was already looking at me with concern.

"You, you what?" she asked in a different tone then I was expecting.

"Bella, I know what you're thinking."

"No. No you don't. Your daughter isn't dating your best friend! Just please leave, Jacob."

I sighed but left, even though she knew I couldn't go far. I really didn't want to push her. I wandered around the woods for about two hours. I knew Renesmee would be in her room but I wasn't sure where Edward and Bella would be. Maybe in the living room.

I walked up to the door, quietly, and listened. I heard Bella walking down the hall and towards the door. I quickly ran around the side of through house and watched as Bella and Edward darted into the dark forest. I walked around the back of the house to Renesmee's window.

"Renesmee," I called quietly and threw a small rock at the window. "Renesmee, it's Jacob. Open the window." I said a little louder. Then I heard her walk across the room and open the window.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" she asked me.

"Hold on," I said and climbed up the nearest tree and leaped into her room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I came to see you," I said, confused. "Is that okay?"

"It's great, but I thought mom told you to leave?"

"Come on, when have I ever listened to your mom?"

She laughed and then laid down on her bed. I walked over and sat next to her. She pulled on my arm and I laid down too. I kissed her cheek and she giggled. She rolled onto her side and kissed me.

"What was it that you said earlier? It was so pretty." she said.

"It was Quileute. It means 'stay with me forever'" I said and looked down.

She looked at me with surprise.

"What?" I asked and laughed.

"Nothing," she answered and started tracing her finger on my arm. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the pillows.

"Are you gonna fall asleep on me?" she asked.

"No. I promise." I said and opened my eyes. She giggled and I laughed, too. Then she stopped tracing on my arm and rested her head on the pillows, almost mirroring me. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and she looked into my eyes.

I brushed her hair out of her face and then kissed her again. Then I heard the front door open. She looked at me, kind of scared.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." I said and jumped off the bed and out the window, into the shadows of the tree. I watched as she quickly climbed under the blankets and pretended to sleep.

Bella walked in and froze. She must've smelled my scent. But then I noticed Renesmee was still wearing the sweatshirt I gave her earlier. Perfect excuse. Bella walked over, kissed Renesmee's head, then adjusted the blanket.

Edward walked in after her but went to the window first and locked it. Crap, I should've know I was close enough for him to read my mind! Then he walked over and kissed Renesmee's head. He walked out of the room and shut the door.

I dropped down from the tree and walked around the house. I saw Edward and Bella sitting on the couch, talking. Probably telling her about the window. I didn't really know where to go so I walked trough the woods to the Cullen's house. I walked through the door and Alice skipped to the top of the stairs.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey. You seem in a good mood. What's up?"

"I know what happened today!"

"You do? How? I thought you couldn't see me or Nessie?"

"I can't. I saw Edward and Bella talking about it. Don't worry, I won't freak like Bella. I'm so happy for you!" she said and gave me a hug. I was surprised but hugged her back.

"Thanks. Bella kicked me out and Edward locked Nessie's window so do you mind if I crash in here?"

"Of course not! Esme would never say no!"

"Thanks. I'm just gonna get some food, take a shower then crash on the couch."

"Okay!" she said and then skipped back up the stairs. I followed behind her.

I went into the kitchen and made a sandwich. As I ate I looked at all the pictures in the house I'd never really noticed before. They were of all the Cullen's throughout many years. But, of course, it was hard to tell what year since they stopped aging over a hundred years ago. I finished my sandwich, took a shower, then went to the living room.

I walked in and to my surprise the couches and tables were pulled back and there was an air mattress in the center of the room. I heard Alice giggle from upstairs and I laughed silently.

I crawled onto the mattress and grabbed the tv remote. I turned on the sports station and turned the volume down so it was quiet. Then I laid my head down on the pillows that were cold, but didn't smell like vampire. They must've put them outside. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I had a very interrupted sleep. I dreamt that Renesmee and I were married, and the rest of the Cullen family teamed up with all the vampires we'd killed because they wanted to kill me! They wanted Renesmee all to themselves. I woke up at least fifteen times. At seven, I decided to just get up, as exhausted as I was.

When I got up, I decided to go out into the woods. I wanted to see Nessie and see if Bella would let me near her. As I was about to knock on the door, I remembered it was only seven and Nessie wouldn't be awake for a few more hours. I walked around to the back of the house and climbed up the same tree I had last night.

I looked in the window and saw her sleeping peacefully, still wearing my sweatshirt. I smiled and then jumped down from the tree. To pass time, I decided to walk to the nearest cafe and get some breakfast. As I walked through the woods, I thought about how I'd get Bella to let me see Renesmee again if she tried to kick me out again.

The cafe was busier than I was expecting based on the time. I waited in line and then ordered a bagel and orange juice. I walked over a sat by the window and ate slowly to waste as much time as possible.

When I finished, I checked my phone for the time. It was eight thirty. If I walked slow enough I could get back to the Cullen's house by nine. As slow as I walked I still got to the house pretty quickly. I must've been deep in thought because I don't remember much of the walk. I was about ten feet away from the house when I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw Bella coming out of the woods.

"Hey, Bella," I said.

"Hey, Jake. You coming to see Renesmee?"

"Only if it was cool with you," I said and smiled. She laughed.

"Right," she said, sarcastically.

"I'm being serious!"

"Sure. Well she wasn't up when I left about twenty minutes ago but let's see if she is now." she replied and skipped ahead of me.

She walked into the cottage and left the door open behind her for me. I walked in and shut it. I looked around the living room and kitchen area for Ness but couldn't find her. Then I heard someone walk down the hallway and I looked up. Renesmee was standing there, hair messed up and still in her pajamas, and my sweatshirt, but she still looked cute.

"How'd you sleep, sweetie?" Bella asked from the kitchen.

"Good, but I was kinda cold." Renesmee answered softly. I walked around her and put my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Better?" I whispered and she giggled.

"I missed you," she whispered back as she turned around so she was facing me.

"I missed you, too," I said and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head against my chest.

"Are you hungry, Renesmee?" Edward asked as he walked down the hallway.

"Kinda," she said quietly. Edward walked towards the kitchen but she didn't follow. So I scooped her up and she squealed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her head into my shoulder. I walked into the kitchen and put her in a chair.

I sat down next to her and took her hand. Edward put a plate with a cheese omelet on it and she nibbled at it. She finished in a couple minutes then went to go change. I stayed at the table and talked to Bella and Edward while she was gone.

"So, I was thinking. You guys probably want a sort of vacation, right?" I asked them.

"Why would you think that, Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Well, I know your anniversary was a couple months ago and you didn't get to do anything. So I was just thinking,"

"That's a nice thought, Jacob but we can't." Bella said.

"Why not?"

"We've got Renesmee and we can't just up and leave,"

"I'll take care of Renesmee,"

"Jake, I really-" Bella started but I cut her off.

"Okay. You guys stay here and I'll take Renesmee away for a week. That way you still can have alone time but not have to leave."

"Where would you take her for a week?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. What about that place you guys went? Isle Esme?" I saw the panic on Edward's face but told him through my thoughts that I wasn't planning anything. He looked at Bella.

"We'll think about it and let you know by tonight. Okay?" Bella said as Nessie came back into the room.

"Hey, Ness." Edward said as he scooped her up. She was the size of a sixteen year old but he didn't have a problem with that. She laughed and so did he. Bella leaned back in her chair and smiled. I got up and walked over next to Bella. Just then, Alice burst through the door, panicked. Bella ran over to her and Edward froze. Renesmee climbed off Edward and ran next to me.

"What is going on?!" I demanded and hugged Nessie close to me.

"The Volturi. They got a new member of their guard." Alice replied.

"So? I thought they were gonna leave you alone?" I said.

"I saw Aro decide something but he keeps changing his mind. He's debating who he's going to test it out on."

Renesmee cringed into my side. I suddenly felt the need to get Renesmee out of here. Edward tossed me a set of keys and nodded. I picked up Renesmee and ran. I ran out the door and through the woods towards the Cullen's garage.

I pressed the button on the keys and the lights of a red car flashed I didn't bother to see what kind of car it was but I was pretty sure it was the same car I took before. I put Renesmee in the passenger seat and ran to the drivers side. As soon as the garage door was open, I stomped on the gas pedal.

"Jacob, where are we going?" Renesmee demanded.

"I don't know, Ness. Just away from here." I said, almost yelling. She grabbed my hand and stroked my arm.

"Can you at least slow down, please?" she asked quietly.

She sounded like she was crying. I looked over and there were tears welling up in her eyes. I pulled over to the side of the road and cut the engine.

"Oh, Renesmee, sweetie I'm so sorry! You're scared right now and I'm not helping. I'm so sorry, baby." I said and stroked her hair.

"Jacob, it's okay. Really, babe it's totally okay." she said and put her hand on my face. She showed me her hugging and kissing me. I leaned over and kissed her.

"I am really, really sorry. I love you," I whispered when I leaned back.

"I love you, too, Jacob." she said and kissed me again. As I was about to start the car back up, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said

"Jacob, take her to Isle Esme. I'll call the airport, a cab driver and captain of a ship to take you there since I know you don't speak Spanish. I'll call you when I'm done." and then the phone went dead.

Before I started up the car I looked in the back for something Renesmee could use for a pillow in case we ended up driving awhile. I found an actual pillow along with some blankets and bags packed. Alice must've done all this before she told us everything. I started up the car and started towards the airport.

When I was halfway there, my phone rang again. I answered it and listened as Edward gave me instructions of what to do. We drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence. I drove slower, as Ness had requested. She still had her fingers intertwined in mine and had her head resting on my arm. I looked down and saw that she was sleeping but her cheeks were still wet from her crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Renesmee's point of view

I don't know when I fell asleep but the next thing I knew I was sitting next to Jacob in what looked like a waiting room. I looked around confused. I looked up and saw that Jacob was already looking at me. I felt my cheeks get hot and I looked down.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at the airport. And you woke up just in time, we have to board the plane in a few minutes," he answered softly.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked confused. I felt tears stinging at my eyes.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Your dad asked me to take you to this place called Isle Esme. Until they figure out what the Volturi are going to do, don't worry. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." Then he kissed my cheek and leaned back in his chair.

"Now boarding flight four five three to Rio. Now boarding flight four five three to Rio." a woman said over the intercom. Jacob stood up and reached out and took my hand. I stood up and followed closely behind Jacob. He handed the lady our tickets then walked into the doorway. We walked down a long hallway type thing and onto the actual plane. Jacob had to duck his head so he didn't hit the roof.

When we reached our seats, Jacob let me have the one closest to the window. I took a deep breath and sat down, I'd never been away from my parents for so long. Once Jacob sat down I grabbed his hand and rested my head on his arm.

"You okay, Ness?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah, just kinda nervous." I replied and looked up at him. He kissed my forehead and then smiled.

"You'll be okay. I'll protect you," I snuggled up closer to him and he rested his head ontop of mine. I noticed the people a couple rows ahead of us kept looking back.

"Why do they keep looking at us?" I whispered very quietly to Jacob. He looked up right as they looked back.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked the woman.

"No, I just," she began but he cut her off.

"Then if you don't mind, I'd like to have a peaceful flight with my girlfriend." The woman turned back around and Jacob turned back to me. I could feel that I was blushing. Both from the scene he made and from him calling me his girlfriend.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked.

"You've never called me your girlfriend before. I guess I'm just not used to it." I said and giggled.

"Better get used to it, baby!" he said and laughed. I rested my head back on his arm and he kissed my head.

I looked out the window and watched as everything got smaller. I felt my heart beat speed up but I wasn't sure if it was from excitement or fear. I was sure that Jacob would be able to hear it so I concentrated on slowing it down.

I fell asleep and woke up in another airport. Only this time Jacob wasn't next to me. I looked around frantically for him. He walked back in with his phone in his hand.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as he sat back down.

"Kind of. They still don't know what he can do, but they think Aro isn't planning to do anything soon." he said with concern.

"Well, let's just not worry about it. Let's just concentrate on having a relaxing week." I replied and snuggled up next to him.

"Okay," he said and kissed my head. He stood up and pulled me with him. We walked out the door and surprisingly it was really hot. I pulled off my sweatshirt and followed behind Jacob towards a black car. He opened the door and I climbed in and he followed behind me.

He showed the driver something on his phone and then we were off. I don't know quite how long we were driving but because I was with Jacob the time went by really fast, like it always does when I'm with him. But I didn't mind.

We pulled up to a lake and the sun was just starting to set so the sky was that orangey-pinkish color. Jacob climbed out of the car and I followed. I pulled on his arm to make him stop. When he finally stopped, I reached up to kiss him but he didn't kiss me back like usual.

"What's wrong?" I asked him softly.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Jacob, I know something's wrong. Please tell me."

"I'm afraid, Renesmee. I am terrified of something happening to any of your family. Especially you. If something happened to you,"

I stopped him with a kiss. When I went to pull back, he grabbed my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me close to him. He pulled back but didn't release me. Then he kissed my forehead and let me go but kept one arm wrapped protectively around my waist.

We walked over and got our luggage and then walked down the pier. We walked to a smallish speed boat and he helped me in. He got in after me and sat down next to me in the drivers seat. I gave him a questioning look.

"What?" he asked

"You know how to drive a boat?"

"Kind of," he said then started up the engine.

It took about half an hour to get to the island. When we pulled up to the dock, Jacob cut the engine and it was very quiet. He got up and helped me out. He grabbed the luggage and ran a head of me. He opened the door and threw the bags in. Then he ran back and lifted me off the ground.

"Hey!" I shrieked but he ignored me. He ran into the house and flipped me over the back of the couch. He kissed me and I giggled.

"You tired?" he asked me, breathing heavily.

"Hmm, not really. Are you?"

"No, not really."

"Then what do you wanna do?" I asked him and giggled again.

"Swim?" he asked laughed, too.

"Okay!" I said and pushed him off me. I grabbed my bag and ran towards the bathroom. I dug through my bag until I found what I was looking for. Aunt Alice had packed me a black and sparkly, one piece bathing suit with cutouts in the sides.

I put it on and pulled my hair back into a pony tail. Then I ran out of the bathroom. I threw my bag back on the pile of others and as I was about to sit on the couch I saw a note on the wall.

_ Renesmee-_

_ meet me outside._

_ Jacob_

I walked quickly down the hallway and into the bedroom to the sliding door. It was already open so I walked out. The sand and air was warm, even though it was dark out. I looked around for Jacob but couldn't find him.

"Jacob?" I called. I heard something behind me so I turned around. "Jacob?" I called again. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes?" he asked softly in my ear. I turned around so I was facing him.

"You scared me," I said and rested my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean it. Really." he said and kissed my head."Wanna go in the water?" I nodded and followed him to the water, which was surprisingly warm. After about an hour in the water, I got trired and decided go inside.

I swam over to Jacob and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Can we go inside now?" I asked quietly.

"Of course," he answered and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me inside like when I was the size of a ten year old again.

He brought me inside and I changed into shorts and a tank top for bed. I walked into the room and saw Jacob laying across the bed. I went over and laid down next to him. He bent his head down and his lips found mine. I moved up the bed so it was more comfortable. When he pulled back I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me again.

"I should go back to my room," he said after we kissed again.

"Why?" I asked, upset. I didn't want him to leave me.

"You can stay here. The bed's big enough." I said and snuggled up to him.

"I'm sorry, baby. I would really like to stay in here, believe me I would. But I promised your dad I wouldn't do anything, not even stay in the same room. I'll be right across the hall if you need me, though."

"But, I want you to stay here! Please? They'll never know!" I was almost begging. I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Ness, I-" he started.

"Please? Just a little longer?" I was begging now. I kept one arm wrapped around his neck and my other hand grabbing his shirt. I looked up at him. I knew he didn't like saying no to me. He sighed and then looked at me.

"Okay. But only ten more minutes!" he said and laughed.

"Yay!" I cried and then pressed my lips to his. I felt him smile and then he pulled back.

"I love you, Renesmee." he whispered and brushed my hair back.

"I love you, too, Jacob." I whispered back and rested my head on his chest.

"I should go now. But I'll only be across the hall if you need me." he sounded upset. I frowned and felt tears in my eyes again. He kissed my head and then got up. But he stayed in the doorway for a little longer.

After he left, I crawled over to where he was laying and slipped under to blankets. The spot still had his scent. I stuffed my face into the pillows and inhaled.

I didn't sleep well at all. I wanted my Jacob. I think I woke up about seven times from both nightmares and panick. At about three in the morning, I grabbed as many blankets as I could and walked out into the room with the tv. I turned it on with the volume down low then went over to the couch, curled up with the blankets and went to sleep.

I woke up in pain. Not the kind of pain from sleeping wrong. It was worse, much worse. I had my blankets balled up in my hands and I was screaming into my pillow.

"Jacob!" I screamed. "Jacob!" I heard him run out of his room and down the hall.

"Renesmee?" he exclaimed, panicked. I felt him sit down on the couch. "Resnesmee?"

I screamed again and he put his hand on my arm. I jumped up and looked at Jacob. I scrambled out from under the blankets and threw myself into his arms. He hugged me close to him and I cried into his shoulder.

"Renesmee, what happened?"

"I don't know. But it hurt." I tried to tell him through sobs.

"Can you try to tell me what happened?" he asked softly.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I came out here and laid down on the couch. I was sleeping fine but then I just got overwhelmed by this intense pain and it hurt so bad." I started crying again. He wiped the tears away and then spoke.

"Are you okay now though?"

"Yes. It stopped when you put your hand on me," I said quietly. He brushed my hair back then kissed my forehead. He kept one of his hands on mine. "You're not going to let me go now, are you?" I asked and then smiled.

"Oh, like you'd have a problem with that!" he said and laughed. I giggled.

"Can we get some breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure," he said and pulled me up. We walked to the kitchen and he started to walk to the fridge.

"Um, Jacob?" I said and looked down at his hand still in mine.

"Sorry," he said then dropped it. I walked over to the table and sat down. I watched as he made two omelets and walk over to the table. He set a plate down in front of me and I started eating.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" I asked when I finished eating.

"Hmm I don't know. Didn't really think about it. What do you wanna do?" he asked as he walked to the sink. He put the plates in it.

"Um can we explore the island? Or maybe we can watch movies all day. Hmm." I answered and skipped to his side.

"How about we explore today and we can watch movies tomorrow?"

"Okay! I'll go change!" I said and ran to my room. I dug through my bag, looking for the perfect outfit. I settled on shorts and a pink strapless shirt aunt Alice packed. I ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

I quickly washed up and then got dressed. I dried my hair just a little and then pulled it back into a messy bun. The I put on some mascara and put on the fruity lip gloss that aunt Rosalie must've snuck into my bag. I skipped back out into the kitchen where Jacob was waiting already dressed and hair wet.

"You ready?" he asked me then took my hand.

"Yup! Are you?"

"Not quite," he said and I looked at him confused. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Then he pressed his lips to mine. I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He stopped kissing me but didn't drop his hand from my waist. I didn't drop my hands from his neck either. He licked his lips as he stared into my eyes.

"You wearing lip gloss?" He asked, breathless.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" I asked him, also breathless.

"No," he said shaking his head. "I love it!" he said then kissed me again.

When we stopped kissing, again, my head was spinning. I didn't think I'd ever get enough of that. I shook my head to get my feet back on the ground. I was hoping Jacob wouldn't notice, but of course he did.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked.

"Yep! Just still trying to get used to that."

"What this?" he asked then kissed my lips for a split second. Then he kissed the rest of my face. I laughed.

"Can we go now?" I asked when he finished.

"Course we can, sweetheart. Let's go." he said. Then we walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Jacob's point of view

After a few hours of walking, Renesmee and I discovered a cave. It wasn't big or scary, like the ones in the movies. I decided we should rest and that the cave would be a perfect spot.

"Come on," I said and pulled her into the cave. I sat down on the floor and pulled her down with me. She sat on my lap, with her arms around my neck, facing me.

"Jacob?" she asked me, quietly.

"Yeah, Ness?"

"What's imprinting? You said something to your dad about it and I was just wondering."

I laughed nervously then explained everything to her.

"So, you've been in love with me since before I was born?!" she cried then turned red.

"Yeah," I answered, slightly embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she dropped her hands from my neck and put them on my chest.

"Well, your mom didn't want me too, so I was waiting for a good time to."

She stood up and starting pacing around the cave. She rubbed her head like she had a headache. I pushed myself off the ground and walked over to her.

"Renesmee, don't be mad. Please?" I asked and pulled her into a hug. I felt her wrap her arms gently around my waist.

"I'm not mad. Just confused." she said and looked up at me.

"Okay how about this, whenever there is something I should tell you I will. Right away. And I'm very sorry about not telling you. Believe me I wanted to."

She stood on her toes and kissed me. I wrapped one arm around her waist and put my other hand behind her head. She put her arms around my neck, one hand was in my hair. I wanted to stay in this moment forever but when she pulled back, I noticed it was starting to get dark out.

"We should probably head back now," I whispered. She nodded in agreement. "Do you mind if I phase? It's been forever since I've been in wolf form. And it'll get us back faster!"

"Of course not!" she said. I didn't want her too but she stepped back away from me. I pulled off my shirt, kicked off my shoes and took off my shorts. I put them on a rock and smiled.

"Ready?" I asked and she giggled.

I phased into wolf form. Renesmee jumped back and hit the wall of the cave. I laid down and whimpered. She walked slowly towards me then pet my head. Then she walked to the rock, climbed on top and grabbed my clothes, then climbed onto my back. I felt her grab my fur and I ran out of the cave.

We got back to the house in about an hour. When I reached the door, I laid down so Renesmee could get off. She put the clothes on the ground then walked into the house. I phased back and but just my shorts back on. I walked in and saw Renesmee laying down on the couch.

"You okay, Ness?" I asked as I walked towards the couch.

"Yeah, just tired." she answered, quietly.

I bent over the back of the couch and kissed her head. She rolled over onto her back and looked up at me. I walked around the couch, not taking my eyes off hers, and sat down at the end. She sat up and nuzzled into my side. I wrapped my arm around her then kissed her head.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked and laid down. She laid down on me, like when she was little.

"Or something," she answered and then kissed me. I started to laugh so she stopped. "What?" she asked, concerned.

"You're such a clever girl," I said. She laughed and kissed me again.

I honestly don't know how long that went on, all I know was that I didn't want it to end. But unfortunately it did, when my phone rang. I did have that option of ignoring it but, if it was Edward, I didn't want to worry him. I grabbed my phone off the table and hit the "answer" button.

"'Sup?" I said instead of "hello" and Ness laughed.

"Jacob, we found out what he can do. It's like Jane's power, but over distance."

"What's Jane's power?"

"She can cause excruciating pain with one look." he answered. I was instantly overwhelmed with the memories of this morning, Renesmee screaming in pain. I couldn't speak.

"Jacob? Are you still there?" Edward asked. Renesmee shook me.

"Yeah, I'm here. How'd you find out what he could do?" I asked.

"Aro finally decided who to try it on. Alice saw a vision and told us,"

If Alice saw it that means they don't know what happened Renesmee this morning. I sat up but she stayed on me. I decided I'd tell him later, maybe she was just having a nightmare.

"So, does that mean you want us to come back?" Nessie looked upset.

"Not quite yet, we still don't know everything and we want to keep Renesmee as safe as possible. The Volturi will have trouble finding her based both on location and your presence. I'll be sure to let you know when you can come back though."

"Alright. Thanks."

"No Jacob, thank you. We all really appreciate your help. I'll call you soon. Goodbye." he said and hung up.

"Do we have to leave?" Nessie asked.

"Not yet," I answered.

"Good, cause I like it here!"

"Me too. Now, how about we find something to eat?"

"Yeah!" she cried.

She climbed off me then reached out for my hands. I took hers and got up, too. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and we walked into the kitchen. The best thing I could find was a box of pasta.

I boiled some water and cooked it. There wasn't much to put on it, so we'd have to eat it plain. When it finished I put the pasta on plates and walked over to Renesmee, who was sitting at the table. I put a plate in front of her and she started eating.

"Jacob? Can you stay in my room tonight?" she asked after a couple minutes.

"Renesmee, we went over this last night. I can't. I promised your dad."

"But, I couldn't sleep last night. I'm not used to it here." she frowned.

"Ness, you know I love you. But I don't want to get your dad mad at me."

"I don't care about him! If he gets mad, blame it on me! Please!" she was begging now. I hated when she did that. She frowned. I sighed and looked at her.

"How about a compromise?" I asked.

"A com-what?" she asked and I laughed.

"A compromise. It means we kind of meet in the middle. So how about I stay with you until you fall asleep?"

"Fine." she answered and gave me 'puppy dog' eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said and got up to put the plates in the sink. "But does this make it up to you?" I asked and walked back over to her.

I grabbed her hands and pulled her up. I hugged her tight to my body and pressed my lips to hers. I lifted her off the ground and spun her around. When I put her down she laughed. I laughed, too.

"That was fun!" she said and laughed again.

"Good! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Now, you wanna go back to the couch?" I asked her.

"Actually, can I got put on my pajamas? I'll be right back!" she kissed my nose and then ran down the hall.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. After a couple minutes, I heard her quietly run down the hallway. She flipped over the back of the couch and landed right side up next to me.

"I'm back!" she cried.

"I can see that! Did your aunt Alice teach you that?"

"Maybe!" she laughed and laid down. I laid down next to her and she rolled onto her side to face me. I could smell the fresh coat of lip gloss she must've applied and had to fight the urge to kiss her.

I intertwined my fingers with hers. She closed her eyes and I kissed her nose. She smiled but didn't open her eyes. I carefully pulled my hand from hers, climbed over her and gently scooped her up. Then I walked down the hall towards her room.

I pulled back the blankets on her bed and laid her down. I bent down and kissed her head. She put her hand on my face and showed me her and me laying in the bed, so I crawled up next to her.

"I love you, Jacob." she whispered.

"I love you, too, Renesmee." I whispered back and kissed her cheek.

I waited until I heard her heartrate and breathing slow and then I left. I went to my room, got ready for bed, and went to sleep.

I was woken up by Renesmee screaming again. I ran out of my room and down the hall to hers. She was screaming into her pillow and had the blankets balled up in her fists. I ran in and put my hands on her.

She jumped up, her face wet with tears. I pulled her against me and she cried into my shoulder. It killed me to see her in pain. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her then lifted her up.

I walked out into the other room and took my phone off the charger. I quickly dialed Edward's number. He answered after the first ring, like always.

"Jacob, is everything alright?" he asked concerned.

"Um, not exactly."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Well remember earlier you told me about the new Volturi guy's power? Well, the first victim wasn't who Alice saw. It was Renesmee." I heard him gasp. He didn't answer for a few moments.

"What are you talking about Jacob?"

"Well, last night, she woke up screaming and she said she was in pain. The same thing happened tonight, too. So far, it seems to only happen when she's asleep."

"When does it stop?" he asked.

"She says it stops when I touch her." I answered. I heard the clicking of a keyboard, he must be getting tickets to come back.

"Hmm. Well I just looked for tickets for a return flight but the next one isn't until Friday."

"What does that mean?" I asked, getting mad.

"It means until Friday, I give you my full permission to not take your hands off of her. So yes, that means you'll have to stay in her room at night."

"Okay. You know I'll do anything for her. For you guys."

"Thank you, Jacob. Now, why don't you try to get her to go back to sleep. Goodnight." and he hung up.

I hugged Renesmee to me and kissed her head. Then I laid down on the couch with her and fixed the blanket to she would be warm. She put her head down on my chest and grabbed one of my hands. I put my other hand on her back. I could hear her heartbeating very quickly.

"Relax, baby. Try to go back to sleep." I whispered.

"I'm scared, Jacob." she whispered back.

"It's okay. I'm not going to let go of you. I promise."

She put her arm on my chest and propped herself up on it. She looked at me and her eyes had tears in them. I couldn't stand it, seeing her scared and in pain.

"Can we go to my room?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," I whispered and sat up. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist. She nuzzled her head into my neck and I stood up. I walked down the hall towards her room.

I walked over to the bed and laid her down. I pulled the blankets over her and she reached one hand out. I took it and walked around to the other side of the bed. I climbed in next to her but she didn't let go of my hand.

"Go to sleep," I whispered. She rolled over so her back was to me. She moved back so she was right in front of me. I wrapped my arm around her and she grabbed my hand. I kissed her head and listened to her heart slow. She was deep asleep within a few minutes and not long after I was, too.


End file.
